Użytkownik:Deerloud/Lynette Velen (Ninjago)
BRUDNOPIS W BUDOWIE |-|Co warto zostawić= 'Gorąca głowa' Klacz łatwo wpada w złość. Pozornie zywkłe rzeczy potrafią wytrącić ją z równowagi. Podczas ataku szału jednorożka może powiedzieć lub zrobić coś czego niepowinna. Obawia się, że poprzez swoją nerwowość może doprowadzić do sytuacji, której później będzie żałować. 'Histeryczka' 'Infantylna' Kucyk uwielbia zabawki, a także seriale czy filmy skierowane do najmłodszych. Uważa, że produkty dla dzieci są tak naprawdę przeznaczone dla każdej grupy wiekowej. Dodaje także, że gdyby produkty rzeczywiście zaadresowane były tylko dla dzieci, to ich produkcja zapewne byłaby wielokrotnie mniejsza. Lynn nie wstydzi się tej cechy. Z radością ujawnia innym, iż ją posiada. W pełni nierozumie osób, które wyrzekają się infantylności w większyvh grupach społecznyvh. 'Łatwo się zachwyca' Wiele rzeczy wprawia mistrzynię powietrza w zachwyt. W niemal każdym przedmiocie potrafi dostrzec coś niezwykłego. 'Mól książkowy' Dobra książka to dla Lynette podstawa. Klaczka potrafi zaczytać się w opowieści do tego stopnia, że widzi przed oczyma czytane wydarzenia, słyszy dźwięki i ma wrażenie, iż bierze udział w opisanej przygodzie. 'Neurotyczka' Nie sztuką jest zestresować i przesraszyć Lynette, sztuką jest ją uspokoić. 'Nieśmiała' 'Poczucie humoru' Velen doskonale potrafi wyczuć moment, w którym powiedzieć coś nieprzewidywalnego i zarazem zabawnego. Jej żarty są zazwyczaj nieprzemyślane, jednak mimo to prawie zawsze trafiają w serca kucyków. Lynn uwielbia czytać dowcipy lub ich słuchać. Uwaga! Nie każdy żart wywołuje u niej śmiech, na większość reaguje zaledwie uśmiechem. 'Podekscytowana' 'Przewrażliwiona' 'Schludna' Lynette nienawidzi bałaganu. Choć sama ma problemy ze sprzątaniem (głównie spowodowane lenistwem) wymaga czystości od innych. Ciężko dogaduje się z kucykami bałagażaniami. Jest w stanie zrozumieć bałagan zostawiony przez kuca nieumyślnie, jednak nieporządek zrobiony specjalnie wprawia klaczkę w szał. Zdecydowanymi elementami, które wywołują najwięcej negatywnych emocji u Lynette są nieodnoszenie po sobie talerzy oraz niewsuwanie krzeseł. 'Smakosz' 'Szczęściara' 'Tchórz' 'Uwielbia przyrodę' 'Wesoła' 'Zadumana' 'Zapaleniec' 'Zdolna ogrodniczka' 'Złota rączka' ''Pasje |-|Muzyka= 250px 250px 250px 250px Zane od samego początku był pozytywnie nastawiony na nowego towarzysza. Plan senseia Wu uznał za słuszny i bez ogródek wziął w nim udział. Starał się wypaść dobrze przed Lynette. Odpowiadał zarazem za większość drużyny, która z powodu nowej osóbki zrobiła się kłótliwa. Tytanowy ninja wiedział, że nowa osoba może poczuć się źle w nowym miejscu, dlatego tak ważna była dla niego miła atmosfera. Był pozytywnie zaskoczony niedokońca zrozumiałym dla nindroida charakterem klaczki. Cieszył się, że Lynette tak wiele wie o swojej drużynie. Z biegiem czasu nabrał coraz większego zaufania do jednorożki i w miarę możliwości przedstawił jej P. I. X. A. L.. 'Pozostali bohaterowie Ninjago' 'Misako' right 'Ronin' 250px 'Sensei Wu' right 'Księżniczki' center Lynette podziwia władzę Equestrii. Czasami głowi się jednak czemu w tak małej krainie rządzą aż cztery władczynieNie licząc Flurry Heart, która póki co nie ma większej władzy w Equestrii.. Harmonia zawarta pomiędzy księżniczkami jest niezrozumiała dla młodej klaczki. Uważa ona, iż rządzy sprawować mógłby tylko jeden kuc. Spoglądając na poddanych czterech klaczy Lynette spokojnie może stwierdzić, że wykonują one swoje obowiązki doskonale. Jednak mimo zalet jednorożka dostrzega także wady w rządzących alikornach. 'Cadance' left 'Celestia' right 'Flurry Heart' left 'Luna' right 'Mane six' center 'Applejack' right 'Fluttershy' left 'Pinkie Pie' right Pinkie Pie według Lynette zasługuje na miano najbardziej denerwującego kucyka w całej Equestrii. Jest głośna, usiłuje być zabawna, a przede wszystkim można ją spotkać dosłownie wszędzie. Większość wypadów kirina do krainy poddanej czterem alikornicom psuje właśnie domniemana klacz. Wygłupy niebieskookiej są zdaniem mistrzyni powietrza zupełnie niezabawne, a wręcz irytujące. 'Rainbow Dash' left Rainbow Dash wzbudza szacunek Lynette. Nie uważa ona pegazicy za wzór do naśladowania. Wyczyny Rainbow są dla kirinki niepojęte, ale i nieciekawe. Słyszala pare razy o Ponad dźwiękowym Bum, jednak nigdy nie zachwycała się nim. 'Rarity' right 'Twilight Sparkle' left 'Kucyki z Wiki' 'Barlume right Pewnego dnia Lynn przyjechała do Canterlotu ,gdyż odbywały się tam wybory na najlepszą książkę dla młodszych czytelników. Uczestnicy przedstawiali swoje projekty, a trzy najlepsze z nich były publikowane. Nie było jednak łatwo dostać się do konkursu ponieważ nie dosyć, że trzeba było się postarać, to jeszcze modlić się by twoja praca przeszła. W zawodach tych uczestniczyło na szczęście tylko 30 kucy. Lynette dopracowując swój projekt i ubiór kompletnie zapomniała o grzywie. Wstąpiła do pierwszego lepszego salonu fryzjerskiego. Grzywę Lynette czesała Barlume. Klacze zaczęły więc ze sobą rozmawiać. Rozmowa przerodziła się w pogawędkę, i tak Lynn dowiedziała się, że za dwa dni w salonie fryzjerskim ma odbyć się inspekcja, a pracownicy, którzy chcą "zdać" muszą stworzyć własną, unikalną fryzurę oraz zaprezentować ją na jakimś kucyku. Lynette opowiedziała Barlume o konkursie literackim, w którym uczestniczyła. Rozmawiając ze sobą zaczęły uważać się wzajemnie za mistrzynie tego co robią. Lynn zacytowała Bal parę fragmentów powieści, a Barlume uczesała Lynette według swojego projektu. Obie klacze uważały, że projekt drugiej był albo za mało dopracowany, albo wybrakowany. Nie powiedziały o tym jednak sobie, ponieważ uważały, że skoro dobrze idzie im w tym czym się zajmują, to dalsze wskazówki nie są im potrzebne. Po odejściu Lynn z salonu, obie klacze były złe przez to, że nie powiedziały drugiej prawdy. Tymczasem okazało się, że nie wszyscy sędziowie dotarli na konkurs literacki, więc został on przełożony na ten sam dzień co inspekcja w salonie fryzjerskim. Klacze postanowiły więc się spotkać i wyjawić sobie prawdę. Dzięki temu Barlume stworzyła nową fryzurę, która spełniała wymagania jury, a Lynette napisała opowieść wzorowaną na przyjaźni z Barlume, która została opublikowana. Klacze do tej pory spotykają się czasami, gdy Lynn zapomni uczesać grzywy. Oczywiście Lynn dała Barlume jeden egzeplarz swojej książki, ale Bal nienawidziła czytać. Lynn wcisnęła jakoś książkę w kopytka Barlume. Ta nie wiedząc co z nią zrobić napaliła sobie nią w kominku. Fantastic Book left Pewnego zimowego dnia Equestrię przeszywała fala nudy. Wiatr złośliwie szarpał grzywy kucyków i wyrywał z ich kopytek przeciwdeszczowe parasole. Pogoda w sam raz na długą drzemkę. Cisza, spokój. Jedynynie dudnienie deszczu, czy stopionego śniegu wyrywało z sennego nastroju. Oczy same się zamykały. Rzecz jasna nie ułatwiało to pracy mieszkańców. Myśli te przeszywały głowę pewnej jednorożki, Lynette. Siedziała samotnie w niewielkiej kawiarence w Ponyville popijając ulubioną herbatę. Brak zajęcia całkowicie ją dobijał. Po kilku chwilach gdy wypiła cały napój, ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić wybrała się na spacer. Zagłębiając się w marzeniach opuściła Ponyville i ruszyła w stronę lasu rosnącego na północ od miasteczka. Bez większego zastanowienia weszła w leśną gęstwinę i nim się obejrzała straciła z oczu ścieżkę. Tymczasem kucyk dzielący rasę z Lynette, Fantastic usilnie próbowała zsinspirować się do stworzenia nowej książki. Jednak jak na złość wszystko co do tej pory inspirowało klacz wydawało się "nie chcieć współpracować". Zdesperowana podobnie jak swoja poprzedniczka wybrała się na spacer. Nie zważając na brzydką pogodę opuściła Ponyville, w którym to przebywała i ruszyła w stronę terenu porośniętego lasami oraz wysokimi trawami. Chwilę później z jej oczu zniknęła ścieżka, którą to przyszła. Zapadający zmrok jeszcze bardziej przestraszył obydwie klaczki. Pod wpływem strachu zaczęły biec przed siebie. Była to zła decyzja. Wzajemnie wpadły na siebie tym samym wywołując jeszcze większe przerażenie. : -Nie zbliżaj się, znam Spinjitzu!-wykrzyczała na całe gardło Lynette. : Fantastic zdziwiona słowami jednorożki zrobła pytającą minę. Wywołała tym gwałtowną reakcję Lynn. Ta w strachu rzuciła się na liście pokrywające leśną ściółkę, po czym ukryła głowę w kopytkach. Wkrótce klacze przedstawiły się sobie i wspólnie zaczęły szukać wyjścia z drzewnego labiryntu. W międzyczasie rozmawiały ze sobą. Polubiły się, a rzec można zaprzyjaźniły. Na szczęście już po niecałej godzinie znalazły wyjście. Choć po tej przygodzie były całe brudne i pokaleczone przez jerzyny, i gałązki z radością wróciły do miasteczka. Flair Darling right Wiedziała, że rośnie on tylko na terenie lasu. Gdy klacz znalazła się tuż przed wysokimi drzewami przeszedł jej dreszcz po plecach. Uświadomiła sobie bowiem, że nie zna okolicy i w każdym momencie może się zgubić. Życie w mieście nie nauczyło jej jak radzić sobie z takmi problemami. Z jednej strony wejście do puszczy zaowocować mogło znalezieniem nie tylko kwiatu, ale także wielu innych rzadkich składników, z drugiej zaś wyprawa w nieznane była przerażająca i niebezpieczna. Podczas gdy Flair zastanawiała się nad podróżą do jej uszu dopiegł szelest. Był on cichy z czasem jednak nasilał się i przyspieszał. Pegaz oczekiwał najgorszego. Kiedy dźwięk był słyszalny na tyle, że można było się domyślić iż coś zbliża się w stronę klaczy, pegazica ustawiła się do skoku. Sama nie wiedziała co robi, to instynkt kierował ciałem za nią. Po paru sekundach, które zdawały się być godzinami spośród traw wybiegł radośnie podskakując szary jednorożec. Do boku przymocowaną miał torbę z wydzierganym kwiatem. Z wnętrza wystawały świeżozerwane zioła i kwiaty. Flair natychmiast się uspokoiła. Wykonała tylko dziwny ruch wyglądający jakby zaraz miała się przewrócić. Musiała przecież powstrzymać skok. Oba kucyki wlepiały w siebie spojrzenia. W końcu Flair na jednym oddechu przedstawiła się i poprosiła jednorożca o towarzyszenie. Po krótkiej namowie Lynette (tak nazywała się klacz, która nieumyślnie wystraszyła pegaza) zgodziła się pomóc. Podczas wędrówki klacze zaprzyjaźniły się ze sobą. Co prawda nie znalazły potrzebnego składniku, lecz świetnie się bawiły. Picture Blossom left Klacze poznały się całkowicie przypadkowo. Zdarzyło się to pewnej pogodnej środy. Picture otrzymała wspaniałe wieści-do miasta miało przybyć jej rodzeństwo. Jednorożka z wielką radością skakała po Ponyville, aż nagle wpadła na innego jednorożca-Lynette Velen. Lynn upuściła na swoje kopytka wypożyczone książki. Jedną z nich byli ”Krzyżacy" H. SienkiewiczaJest to dosyć śmieszne i luźne nawiązanie do tego, iż większość istot żywych uważa książkę za "ciężką".. Kucyk ścisnął wargi pod wpływem ogromnego bólu. Picture jak w amoku zaczęła przepraszać tłumacząc się wysokim poziomem pozytywnych emocji. Rówieśniczka słuchała jej jednym uchem, nucąc w międzyczasie piosenki. Było to dosyć zabawne, gdyż nucąc potrząsała głową w rytm muzyki, co Blossom odebrała jako przytakiwanie. Po pół godzinnym monologu, obie wylądowały w kafejce. Szara klacz dostrzegła coś niezwykłego w swojej rozmówczyni. Obydwie klaczki długo rozmawiały ze sobą. Koniec końców relacja między nimi przerodziła się w szczerą przyjaźń. Warfire right Był piękny styczniowy dzień. Equestria przykryta białą warstwą śnieżnego puchu wyglądała nad wyraz magicznie. Młode kucyki bawiły się na zewnątrz. Morska zatoka. To właśnie tam zatrzymał się pociąg dowożący kucyki wprost do HoofhooverNazwa wymyślona przez Deerloud. W serialu nie zostało podane położenie Morskiej zatoki, więc aby trasa pociągu była w miarę realistyczna miasto, do którego jedzie jest fanowskim wytworem., gdzie odbyć się miał koncert znanej grupy-Kiss. Jednym z pasażerów pociągu był brązowy pegaz imieniem Warfire. Klacz była ogromną fanką zespołu. Teraz jednak musiała przeczekać godzinę na mroźnym powietrzu. Pociąg, którym jechała zatrzymał się na postój, więc War musiała go opuścićZ tego co wiadomo autorce pociągi nie zatrzymują się na postoje, ale to fanfik, więc takie rzeczy są możliwe :). Kucyk rozmyślał nad swoim wyjazdem. Wynajął mały pokoik w Hoofhoover, spakowała walizkię Z rozmyślań wyrwał War silny chłód, który odczuła. Klacz przejrzała się w tafli lodu pokrywającej większość podłogi, ujrzała w niej swoją radosną twarz pomalowaną tak jak Starchild. Chwyciła walizkę w pyszczek i ruszyła przed siebie. Gdy tylko zrobiła kilka kroków w przód upadło na nią coś ciężkiego. Była to Lynette, która poślizgnęła się na lodzie. Przestraszona i zdezorientowana War szybko wstała. Wraz za nią wstał jednorożec. Klacze patrzyły na siebie przez kilka sekund. Ciszę przerwał krzyk Lynn. : -Wiedźmaaa!-klacz krzyczała w niebogłosy. Jej głośny krzyk przestraszył kucyki znajdujące się na dworcu. War z rozmazanym makijażem, rozłożonymi szkrzydłami i ubraniami porozrzucanymi z otwartej walizki wyglądała śmiesznie, a nie strasznie. Nie wiadomo więc co przestraszyło jednorożkę. : -Aaa, ty na koncert jedziesz.-podsumowała, gdy zobaczyła, że to co znajduje się na pyszczku pegaza to rozmazana gwiazda. Warfire chciała się odezwać, jednak widząc zawstydzoną klacz rozmyślała się. Lynette w mgnieniu oka za pomocą magii wrzuciła rzeczy do walizki. Niezręczną ciszę przerwała War. Przedstawiła się i nawiązała z klaczą dosyć miłą konwersację. Kucyki zaprzyjaźniły się ze sobą i obiecały sobie, że będą utrzymywać ze sobą kontakt. Po minionej godzinie. Lynn również korzystając z magii lekko pchnęła War w stronę pociągu. : -Szerokiej drogi!-Warfire omał co nie wpadła na tory jednak zamiast się złościć uśmiechnęła się do siebie. : -Pa pa Torbajer!-Dodała Lynn po czym w podskokach ruszyła ku wyjściu ze stacji potykając się na śliskich schodach. : -Pa Klin...-Powiedziała War sama do siebie. Lekko obrażona, ale i wesoła. Zwierzak '''Remington Remington jest szarym kamieniem przypominającym swoim kształtem kwadrat. Po jednej ze stron narysowaną ma twarz czarnym cienkopisem. Oczy kamienia przysłonięte są zmarszczonymi brwiami. Usta "zwierzaka" stworzone są z prostej kreski. Nie wykazują rzadnych uczuć, jednak pomimo to w połączeniu z resztą twarzy zdają się być komiczne. : Postać nawiązuje do potwora z gry [https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.pennypop.monsters.live&hl=pl Battle Camp]. |-|Cytaty= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ ''Cytaty 'Cytaty Lynn' : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : 'Cytaty o Lynn' : |-|Ciekawostki= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ Interesujący fakt Lynette często gdy używa wyobraźni, odnosi wrażenie, że wymyślony przez nią obiekt gdzieś już powstał lub powstanie. Możnaby nazwać to zjawisko zwykłym zbiegiem okolicznośxi, jednak klaczy zdarza się ono niewiarygodnie często. : Lynn ma pecha wymyślając nowe rzeczy. Bardzo często gdy coś wymyśli rzecz ta gdzieś się pojawia lub dopiero po wymyśleniu jej klacz odkrywa, że takie coś już istniejeAutorka też tak ma. Wszystkie poniższe przykłady są prawdziwe. Przykłady tych dziwnych zjawisk; * nazwała postać Egon. Kilka dni później natknęła się na to imię grając w grę TheSims3; * podczas gdy uczęszczała do czwartej klasy podstawówki wymyśliła turkusowego ninja. Nya, siostra Kai'a została ninja wody i nosi strój z takową barwą; * wymyśliła teorię, w której to Morro jest synem Senseia Yang'a. Na Wikipedii pojawiła się informacja o tym, iż Morro prawdopodobnie jest spokrewniony z Yangiem; * pisząc opowiadanie o samej sobie nazwała je ”Kłos przeznaczenia”. Jak się okazuje jedna z części "Wiedźmina" zwie się "Miecz przeznaczenia", co jest bardzo podobne do tytułu nadanego przez klacz; * pewnego dnia wymyśliła połączenie smoków ninja. Sensei Wu wpadł na tan sam pomysłW oryginale Deer wymyśliła połączenie smoków mistrzów żywiołów. Okazało się, że w serialu już coś takiego jest ;-;; * nazwała pierwszego smoka Kai'a Flame, jak się okazało było to jego prawdziwe imię. Co ciekawe: przyjaciel Lynn także zmaga się z tym problemem, jednak o wiele rzadziej. Ciekawostki right|150px *Lynette uwielbia pić herbatę. Jedym z jej ulubionych smaków jest banan-granat. * Ulubionym kwiatem Lynette jest ''tojad, *liczbą 7'' i ''9, *żywiołem powietrze, *porą roku jesień, *kolorami niebieski i odcienie brązu. *Lynete głośno |-|Wprowadzenie= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ 250px Lynette Velen — w domniemaniu mieszkańców Ninjago przeciętna szara klacz. W rzeczywistości w głębi duszy jest nadzwyczaj zdeterminowana i ekscentryczna. Lynette bardzo przeżyła zostanie ninja. Było to spełnienie jej największego marzenia oraz otwarcie zupełnie nowego rozdziału w dotychczasowym życiu. Dzięki temu mistrzyni żywiołu mogła w pełni zrozumieć siebie, a także rozwinąć swój prawdziwy potencjał. ''Powstanie Lynette przed swą obecną wersją była alikornem, jednorożcdm, kirinem, a nawet kotem! Pierwszym OC Deerloud był biały kot ozdobiony setkami brązowych i czarnych łat. Nosił imię Feliks. Insoirowany był kotem, którego Deer kiedyś widziała. Kocur potrafił chodzić na dwóch łapach, a także mówić ludzką mową. Pomimo tych zdolności panicznie bał się obroży. Tuż po upadku pierwszego OC na scenę wkroczyła całkiem nowa gwiazda. Była nią śnieżnobiała kotka charakteryzująca się fioletową kokardką, którą starała się zawsze nosić na głowie. Nazywała się Tina, choć w pierwszych wersjach mkała zwać się Tiana lub Tiara. Tina zachowywała się niezwykle snobistycznie, lecz pomimo to potrafiła dostrzec coś więcej niż czubek własnego nosa, a mianowicie karmę dla któw Whiskas, za którą szalała. Kotka była rozpieszczoną gwiazdą o anielskim głosie. Potrafiła pięknie śpiewać, zagrać nawet najtrudniejszą rolę, czy zatańczyć skomplikowany układ taneczny. Najlepszą przyjaciółką kociej gwiazdy była Ikariam - wymyślona kotka kuzyna Deerloud. Po wielu latach funkcjonowania Tina osunęła się gdzieś w bok. Nieużywaną, jednak dalej kochana przez autorkę. Następnie powstało jeszcze wieeele OC. Jedną z nich była biała alikornica z białą grzywą o brązowo-zielono-niebiesko-różowych oczach. Pod wpływem silnej determinacji jej jasna grzywa wypełniała się kolorowymi, pastelowymi pasmami. W trakcie tworzenia OC powstała również Favourite Turqouise - cyjanowa alikornica o przekolorowanej czarno-cyjanowej grzywie Rarity. Po wielu nieudanych próbach Deerloud stworzyła Anairę. Imię 'Znaczenie' Imię '''Lynette' (czyt. linet) wywodzi się od angielskiego słowa „idol”. Zostało nadane jej, gdyż klacz wedle rodziców zostać miała małym idolem rodziny. Nazwisko Velen według [http://wiedzmin.wikia.com/wiki/S%C5%82ownik_Starszej_Mowy%7C Starszej Mowy] oznacza „równonoc jesiennmą”. 'Przezwiska' Mistrzyni powietrza śmiało może pochwalić się wieloma przezwiskami, które nadało jej najbliższe otoczenie. Zdecydowanie najpopularniejszym z nich jest Lynn (czyt. lin). Nazywana jest tak przez rodzinę oraz przyjaciół. "Lynn" to wedle kucy skrót od "Lynette", jednak w rzeczysistości jest to inne imię. Przyjaciele coraz częściej nazywają klacz „Lynciak”. Najrzadziej używanym przezwiskiem jest „wicherek”. Pseudonim ten wymyślł Cole-przyjaciel Lynette. Odnosi się on do wybuchowego temperamentu klaczy, a także do mocy jaką posiada. Podczas chodzenia do podstawówki bohaterka zdobyła kilka ksywek. Perwszą z nich był „renifer”. Kucyki nazwały ją tak, gdyż szybko, ale i nieco krzywo biegała. W niedługim czasie zaczęto slracać ten pseudonim. Tym oto sposobem powstały „Renata”, a nieco później „Renia”. ''Wygląd |-|Osobowość= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ Osobowość |-|Życiorys= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ Życiorys Lynette przyszła na świat 22 września w Stiix'ie. Od momentu narodzin była oczkiem w głowie najbliższych. Gdy zaczęła dorastać odsunęła się w pewnym stopniu od bliskich. Stały za tym min. jej wrodzone złośliwe cechy. W dość młodym wieku rozpoczęła naukę w szkole. Lata nauki oraz wpływy nie do końca dobrego towarzystwa wpłynęły niekorzystnie na Lynette. Z początkiem uczęszczania do gimnazjum zdobyła swój słodki znaczek. Po opuszczeniu szkoły zainteresowała się ninja. Zbierała ich figurki, plakaty, a także oglądała seriale poświęcone swoim idolom. Niedługo później nie posłuchała rodziców co niosło za sobą fatalne skutki. Poprzez obciążenie rogu skruszył się, przez co została ziemskim kucykiem. Wraz z utratą rogu w wyglądzie klaczy zaszły pewne zmiany. Po tym okropnym wydarzeniu Lynette za sprawą Sensei'a Wu dołączyła do drużyny ninja. Odkryła również prawdę o posiadanej przez siebie mocy żywiołu. Początki na nowej drodze wcale nie były proste. Zaledwie dwa tygodnie po odkryciu mocy na Ninjago napadła armia z piasku pod dowodzeniem Erwina. Ku zaskoczdnu klaczy jedynie powietrze było w stanie rozprawić się z wrogiem. Zwycięstwo przypieczętować miał wyjazd do Świątyni Pagórka. Zamiast tego ninja spotkali się z kolejnym niebezpieczeństwem. W trakcie drogi do świątyni natknęli się na zaginioną świątynie, gdzie zostali zaatakowani przez Głazową armię dowodzoną Duchem świątyni. Drużyna kuszona przez Ducha narobiła wiele gupstw. Lynette wykorzystała okazję na redukcję przeszłości. W trakcie finałowej bitwy osiągnęła pełnię możlisości oraz wywołała smoka żywiołu. Przez dłuższy czas nic nie zagrażało krainie. Skoro jednak kłopoty nie przyszły do ninja, ninja poszli do kłopotów. Za namową Wu odwiedzili Zakon Morskiej fali, gdzie znów musieli zmierzyć się z niebezpieczeństwem. Tym razem jednak wśród wrogów zdobyli paru sojuszników. Po wygranej bitwie przyjaciele wylądowali na wyspie. Smoki nke dawały rady lecieć wiele kilometrów do brzegu. Dzięki kontrowersyjnemu pomysłowi mistrzyni powietrza, bohaterowie próbowali wywołać fuzję swoich smoków. Plan okazał się dobry. Po powrocie do domu spistrzegli, że mroczna energia z pirtalu w postaci istoty pidobnej do człowieka terroryzuje mieszkańców. Ninja łączą wszystkie swoje smoki używając piwstałej fuzji do pokonania przeciwnika. |-|Relacje= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ Relacje 'Kucyki z Wiki' 'Spotty Hot Pewnego dnia podczas wakacji Spotty oraz Lynette przebywająca akurat w Morskiej Zatoce natrafiają na ulotki reklamujące pewien obóz. Obydwie inaczej interpretują dany tekst. Mimo niewielkich przeszkód wyruszają na obóz. Jak się wkrótce okazuje ulotki zawierały mnóstwo błędów, czego wynikiem jest niezadowolonenie klaczy. Dwudniowy, wspaniały wyjazd staje się dwutygodniową sportową tragedią. Lynette jak i Spotty zostają przydzielone do tej samej drużyny. Spotty pozbawiona przez kierownika obozu wszelakich elektronicznych gadżetów zaczyna świrować. Widzi rozmaite nieistniejące rzeczy, słyszy głosy, a przede wszystkim traci kontakt z rzeczywistością. W międzyczasie kucyki znajdują wspólne tematy, a także dzielą się wstrętem do sportu. Lynette stawia sobie za cel pokazanie Spotty świata innego niż ekran telefonu czy komputera. Z biegiem czasu klacze zaczynają przyzwyczajać się do nowego otoczenia. Odkrywają jednak, że kierownik obozu odpowiedzialny jest za niejeden niemały przekręt. Pobiera od kucy ukryte koszta i w miarę jak najbardziej oszczędza na prowadzeniu obozu, co wiąże się z brakiem jakichkolwiek środków bezpieczeństwa, czy higieny. Lynette i Spotty postanawiają przekazać swoje wiadomości policji, jednak bez telefonu są pozbawione kontaktu ze światem. Namawiają więc nieśmiałą opiekunkę ich drużyny do buntu przeciwko kierownikowi. Ta zgadza się, jednak pod warunkiem, że klacze nauczą ją samodzielności i odwagi. Po kilkudniowym treningu opiekunka wraz z dwiema podopiecznymi rozpoczyna bunt. Efektem tego jest uwięzienie całej trójki w szopie przez kierownika. Pod osłoną nocy niszczą kawałek ściany w szopie, przez który uciekają. Kradną komurkę śpiącego kierownika i zawiadamiają policję. Sprawa się wyjaśniła, a opiekunka drużyny przejęła obóz. Spotty i Lynn wróciły spokojnie do swych domów. ~ Pewnego letniego dnia na Ponycliff spłynęła fala nudy. Jedna z mieszkanek miasteczka - Spotty Hot, postanowiła zająć się dosyć mozolnym zadaniem, czyszczeniem poczty. Przez kilka najbliższych godzin czytała i usuwała zbędne e-maile. Gdybyła już przy końcu pracy jej uwagę przykuł numerek „1” widniejący tuż obok folderu ze SPAM-em. Nie zastanawiając się długo, kliknęła w wybrane miejsce. W folderze znajdowała się wiadomość zatytuowana „Obóz portu”. Ekscentryczna nazwa skojarzyła się jednorożce z elektroniką. Rozmyślając nad drugim słowem wpadła jej do głowy myśl o wspaniałym miejscu naszpikowanym elektroniką. W wiadomości skrywał się tekst informujący o małej ilości sporów, wielu portach, fanach techniki oraz gwarantowanej świetnej zabawie. Twarz Spotty rozpromienił uśmiech, który pojawił się po przeczytaniu maila. - Fani techniki! To coś dla mnie! - wykrzyknęła z myślą o wspaniałych gadżetach. - Tylko czemu w tle są drzewa i jezioro? - klacz spytała samą siebie, gdy uważniej przyjrzała się tłu wiadomości - Wiem! Na drzewach są pewnie anteny, aby uzyskać lepszy sygnał! Jezioro to napewno tylko taki dodatek. - NA RÓG CELESTII, CO TO JEST?! - wykrzyknęła, gdy spostrzegła postać narysowaną tuż obok tekstu. Nie wiadomo do końca co spowodowało lęk kucyka. Prawdopodobnie kapelusz noszony przez narysowaną postać. Jupiii, burza na dworze ;-; |-|Cytaty= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ Cytaty |-|Ciekawostki= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ Ciekawostki *Lynette uwielbia łączyć kolory kojarzące się jej z Halloween. Jej ulubione połączenia to fiolet z pomarańczem, a także brąz z pomarańczem. *Klacz według siebie nadzwyczaj głośno kicha oraz wydmuchuje nos. Unika przez to wykonywania tych czynności w miejscach publicznych. *Klacz uwielbia zajadać się bułeczkami z cynamonem i cukrem trzcinowym, które piecze jej mama. *Lynette potrzebuje czasem nieco rozruszać mózg. Ogląda wtedy filmy z ciekawostkami, czyta ciekawostki na Wiki, rozwiązje krzyżówki, pisze, sięga po ulubioną encyklopedie, a czasem spotkać można ją przed telewizorem oglądającą programy naukowe. *Interesuje się roślinami. Jednym z jej ulubionych kwiatów jest tojad. |-|Alternatywne wersje= '''Kucyk/ninja 'Ninjago' ''Słodki znaczek 'Wygląd' right|100px Cutie mark (z języka angielskiego dosłownie słodki znaczek) przedstawia złoty kłos pszenicy. W skład znaczku wchodzą: *łodyga, *ziarna, *liść. Łodyga jest dosyć krótka. Zaczyna siębw miejscu, gdzie wyrasta liść i biegnie do pierwszych ziaren. Liść zagięty jest w prawą stronę. Gdyby się uważniej przyjrzeć, zauważyć można, że po wyprostowaniu liścia, sięgałby on do wysokości ostatniego ziarna. Ziarna to ostatni element. Znajduje się ponad łodygą i liściem. Cały kłos ma jedną łodygę, pięć ziaren oraz jeden liść. 'Zdobycie' Lynette zdobyła swój ukochany symbol w dosyć późnym wieku. Mimo braku znaczka nie zazdrościła jego posiadaczom. Wiedziała, że kiedyś się pojawi. Gdy klaczka rozpoczęła naukę w szkole podstawowej jej dobre nastawienie do życia, a zarazem wiara w zdobycie znaczka gasło. Z wiekiem zaczęła zastanawiać się, czy nie pozostanie gładkim boczkiem do końca życia. __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ |-|Pliki= center right left left left right left right Przypisy'' Lynette jest średniej wysokości szczupłym kirinem. Jej ciało jest połączenien sylwetek smoka oraz jelenia. Sierść kirinki ma jednolity szary kolor. Jest krótka i wydłuża się tylko przy ciemnoszarych kopytach. Ogon to jeden z najciekawszych elementów wyglądu mistrzyni powietrza. Swym kształtem przypomina ogony smoków. Pomimo to pokryty jest sierścią, a nie łuską. Znajdują się na nim trójkątne wytwory skórne zaokrąglone przy końcach. Okolice brzucha i rogu zdobi ciemnoszara smocza łuska słabo odbijająca światło. Kolejnym smoczym elementem są oczy Lynette. Jej żrenice, a także brązowo-szaro-złote tęczówki mają wydłużony kształt. Oko kirinki ozdabiają trzy rzęsy wyrastające z jego górnej prawej części. W pyszczku kirina dostrzec można średniej długości ostre zęby. Po lewej stronie głowy znajduje się ciemnoszary róg przypominający jelenie poroże. Jest on sinie wychylony w tył. Lynette ma jasną grzywę zakończoną naturalnymi szarymi odrostami. Końcówka ogona przybiera te same barwy co grzywa. Dawniej mistrzyni dosyć wymyślenie czesała swoje włosy. Unosiła je i zakręciła ich krańce. Obecnie czynności te utrudnia jej róg. Pomimo to czasami czesze się tak jak poprzednio. Obecnie nie spędza dużo czasu nad dopracowywaniem fryzury.